Children of War
by The Florentine Nightingale
Summary: War rages on in the land of fire and every able bodied child is trained to become a ninja, willing to kill and be killed for their country. Join Naruto and the rest of the rookie 9 as they grow and train to become stronger while the world falls apart around them. AU where Konoha and Kumo are still at war. Rated T for language and character death.


**A/N: So this is my first Naruto story. Like the summary says this story explores a 'what if'. Feel free to comment, question, and offer advice. But be warned not all the changes from the cannon story will be made known in the first few chapters, but you will have a pretty good grasp of what's going on by the end of the next chapter, that being said here are a few changes mentioned in this chapter like:**

**-Hinata was almost kidnapped when she was three, in this story the kidnapping attempt occurred when she was five after Hanabi was born**

**-Uchiha massacre didn't happen BUT the Uchiha coup was dealt with in an alternate manner**

**-Hizashi Hyuga was not given to Kumo**

**More details and changes will be made apparent later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 1:**

The wind blew gently through the trees, adding a nice breeze to the warm summer night. It was hard to believe that only a few hours prior the streets of Konoha were filled with the cheers of its citizens celebrating the peace treaty with Kumo that their friends and family had fought so hard and long for. But as time slowly ticked into the wee hours of the morning the village hidden in the leaves was cloaked in silence. A small girl, no older than five, awoke with a start. She rubbed the sleep from her ivory eyes before stifling a yawn and looking around her clean but impersonal room searching for whatever had disturbed her from her pleasant dreams. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a dark shadow bolt across her window and she tensed too afraid to turn her head all the way around. For the first time in her young life Hinata Hyuga wished she could use her Byakugan even though it made her father and the other Hyugas look scary. Another moving shadow across the room caught her eyes and she gripped her blanket just a little bit tighter. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling and recited the mantra her uncle Hizashi had taught her. Hyuga's are proud. Hyuga's are strong. Hyuga's are fearless. Slowly she opened her eyes again and it felt like her heart stuttered to a halt as a man with steely grey eyes crouched in front of her, his face blank. Hinata opened her mouth to scream but the man grabbed a fistful of her short indigo hair and pressed his rough calloused palm against her mouth.

"If you scream," he began his tone warning, as his warm and stale breath fanned her pale face. "I will kill your sister, do you understand?"

Hinata's eyes widened. It had only been a couple of months since mommy and daddy brought Hanabi home. After much begging Hinata's mother allowed her daughter to hold her new sibling and proceeded to gently tell Hinata what having a little sister meant. And Hinata being the kind and loving girl she was soon found herself enamored with the baby not even vying for her parent's attention like most kids her age would. When Hinata realized that she loved her younger sister with every fiber of her being she promised herself and her mother that she would be the best big sister there ever was. She was dragged back to reality when the man gave her hair a small tug.

"Do you understand me?" he repeated and Hinata only nodded. "Good. Get on your knees with your hands behind your back."

The man released her from his grasp and Hinata dutifully sat up, tucking her knees underneath her small body and clasping her hands behind her back. She felt the man tug on her wrists harshly before tying them behind her tightly. A small whimper escaped her as the rope began to chafe her sensitive skin, and before she knew what was happening there was a hard blow at the base of her neck and Hinata's world went black.

* * *

Hiashi awoke when he felt his wife leave their bed, the shrill cries of their newborn daughter piercing the night air. He rolled his head to the side and watched as she quietly slipped out of their room and into the baby's room. Without moving anymore the head of the Hyuga clan activated his Byakugan and did a quick examination of the house and found nothing amiss until he found himself looking into the room of his eldest daughter. He stood and quickly made his way through the extensive halls of the Hyuga house until he reached Hinata's door. Without hesitation he pulled the door open and stepped into his daughter's silent room. He noticed that the sheets had been torn off her bed and he could detect the faint smell of alcohol and the coppery undertone of blood. Hiashi exited the room quickly and passed into the Hyuga courtyard like a ghost.

"Hiashi-sama."

The clan leader turned and stared at a face identical to his own, the only difference being the green seal on the others forehead. The two brothers stood staring at each other a moment, something unspoken passing between them.

"Inform the Hokage that my daughter has been kidnapped." was the only thing said before Hiashi disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

An anbu squad gathered together in a clearing in the dense forest close to their target. It had been three days since the Hyuga heiress had gone missing and they were assigned to reclaim the body and insure that none of Konoha's secrets would be leaked. The leader shifted uncomfortably, the thought of reclaiming the body of a five year old weighing on him heavily. Shoving his unease to the back of his mind all that mattered now was the mission. Reclaim the body and kill the monsters that did this. Silent instructions were given and the rest of the squad nodded once in confirmation before they disappeared. The team of anbu burst into the decaying building that was serving as a headquarters for the kidnappers. The building housed a total of ten ninja all of whom were startled by the loud and violent entry. The squad captain deftly leapt over a charging ninja before reaching into his kunai pouch and slitting his throat. Another one of the squad, the largest, snapped the neck of one enemy before using grace that seemed unusual for such a lumbering form and took out two more. Within minutes all enemy ninja had been defeated or had fled, knowing they were outmatched. When the smoke cleared the leader stood and counted the corpses on the floor, noticing a few were missing he motioned for two of his squad to give chase. They nodded before disappearing and the captain looked around.

They appeared to be in a room that had been used for eating and sleeping he noted the empty provision containers and abandoned sleeping bags. Kneeling he rolled the corpse nearest him onto its back and noticed the headband of Kumo. Quickly he pulled it from the dead ninja and put it into his kunai pouch before standing, the Hokage and the Hyuga's would want to see this. He nudged another corpse with his foot to clear his path as he walked towards the small and rickety staircase at the back of the room. Drawing another kunai he ascended the steps cautiously. The upper floor was dimly lit by a single lamp in the middle of the room and the stench of chemicals and blood was almost overpowering. He took everything in, the small sterile table covered in operation tools, a large metal table in the center of the room covered with a blood stained sheet, shelves of medical supplies lining the walls all illuminated by the slightly swaying overhead light. After another cursory overview of the room the anbu decided that there wasn't anybody else here and stepped towards the center of the room keeping his kunai in his hand just in case. Peering at the tools he noticed a few were still crusted with blood. Approaching the table he steeled himself before pulling the sheet back revealing the mangled and mutilated form of Hyuga Hinata. He let the image burn into his psyche filing it away for a later time, a time when he contemplated his life and his regrets, wanting the small girl to be a reminder. He turned away from the table and started towards the stairs, about to call his other team member, when he felt a small tug on his hand.

He spun around quickly raising his kunai ready to strike and froze in horror and revulsion as he noticed the small trembling hand of the pale girl on the table clinging to him with what little strength she had. Her chest heaved and she let out a small gurgle trying to speak. He squeezed her small hand lightly before putting his kunai away and turning back towards the table.

"Ox," He barked once before turning to the shelves and digging through the medical supplies available.

Within seconds the larger man was in the room weapon drawn. His stance relaxed when he watched as his captain began pulling antiseptic and bandages off the shelves. He walked towards the table and took an involuntary step back when he caught sight of the girl. His had whipped towards his captain who silently handed him bandages and the two began to patch up the small girl. After a few minutes the leader sighed and hoped that that was enough to get her to a hospital in Konoha before collecting the broken body and disappearing from the house.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga sat silently in his study. To anyone else it would seem as if he had come to terms with the death of his daughter but to anybody who knew him well could tell how devastated the Hyuga clan head truly was. He closed his eyes briefly and clenched his fist hearing the broken hearted sobs of his wife in the next room as she clung to Hanabi. Suddenly an Anbu appeared in the study kneeling before him and Hiashi struggled to control himself before giving the ninja a nod.

"Hiashi-sama your daughter Hinata has been recovered," the anbu began, telling him what he already had assumed. "She was recovered alive, and is in intensive care. It is unsure whether she will survive but the doctors are hopeful."

Hiashi was frozen as he was overcome with the most bitter sweet feeling of elation at the news. He dismissed the anbu quickly before leaving his study and telling his wife what he had heard and they were both at the hospital in less than fifteen minutes.

"Hiashi-sama," the nurse at the front counter greeted him with a grim expression. "I assume you are here to see your daughter?"

He fought the urge to scream at her in anger and frustration, of course he wanted to see his daughter! Instead he fixed the brunette with a harsh glare and nodded while his wife stepped closer to him stifling her sobs for a moment before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The woman nodded not seeming to take offense to Hiashi's glare before she motioned them to follow her. They moved briskly through the busy hospital, Hiashi shielding his wife from the others with his arm and soon found the nurse stopping in front of a closed hospital room. In his aggravation Hiashi was tempted to activate his Byakugan in order to catch a glimpse of his daughter. The nurse seemed to read his mind because she raised a staying hand, making sure she had the attention of both parents.

"While I know you are both excited to see your daughter I must warn you, she had been captured by enemy ninja and they weren't gentle." the nurse said, an undertone of bitterness in her voice. "It is still touch and go, she was placed in a medically induced coma when she arrived for her comfort. I'll leave you in privacy while I get the doctor." She finished bowing before disappearing down the hall.

Without a moment of hesitation Hiashi pulled open the door and stepped inside to catch a glimpse of his little girl. His wife crumbled the second she saw their daughter, if he hadn't been there to support her she would have fallen in a heap to the floor. The screams of horror and desperation echoed through the sterile halls of the hospital.

* * *

The Hokage listened to the mission report the Anbu in front of him was giving, his pipe clenched between his teeth. Hizashi Hyuga stood stiffly in the corner of the room listening to the anbu talk about his niece in a cold and detached manner.

"Do we have any idea who was behind this?" the Hokage asked when the Anbu had finished speaking.

"Yes sir," the anbu captain nodded, stepping forward and reaching into his kunai pouch, retrieving the head band inside and placing it on the Hokage's desk.

Hiruzen Sarutobi leaned forward to get a better look at the headband. He allowed his weathered fingers to trace the familiar symbol of Kumogakure.

Hizashi approached the desk and caught sight of the head band his Byakugan activating on its own as the rage almost overwhelmed him. The third Hokage called his name and the Hyuga gave the Hokage his attention, a glare set on his face.

"Don't worry, this will not go unanswered" the Hokage reassured.

* * *

_Seven Years later_

Naruto laughed loudly as he tried to put as much distance between the Hokage monument and himself as possible. He slowed down and glanced at his latest prank and smiled cheekily admiring the colorful swirls of graffiti covering the faces of the village leaders. Before Naruto could begin to run at full speed again he crashed into something hard. He backed up rubbing his nose and glared at the person he ran into before immediately turning pale. Iruka stood in front of the blonde hands on his hips as he stared up at the Hokage monument. Naruto tried to come up with a way to escape but Iruka spoke first and made him flinch in fear.

"Painting the Hokages again huh?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah?" Naruto answered unsure scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!?" Iruka shouted.

Naruto attempted to make a break for it but was halted when Iruka grabbed his ear and held the struggling ninja in place.

"OW! OW! OW! Let go!" Naruto shouted in vain.

Iruka was about to continue chastising the blonde but his next words died in his throat as he glanced towards one of the rooftops. Naruto looked over to where his mentor had been staring but didn't see anything. However he had a strange feeling he knew what he was staring at.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto began. "Why are there so many anbu out today?"

Iruka was surprised that Naruto had noticed them. He was a chunin and he had a hard time catching glimpses of them. He glanced back down at the blonde boy who wore a serious expression as he continued to stare at the rooftops.

"Is there going to be another attack?" Naruto asked quietly.

Iruka was shocked that the loud boisterous boy before him was so worried. His first instinct was to reassure him that there would be no attack but he stopped himself. With the way things were going there was truly no way to tell and he couldn't lie to Naruto. When Naruto realized that his sensei was lost in thought he attempted to pull away again but Iruka's grip tightened on his ear.

"Come on Naruto," Iruka began, his tone becoming overly cheery. "We, and by we I mean you, are going to clean off that graffiti."

Naruto groaned loudly, crossing his arms with a huff, but giving his favorite teacher a large grin. Iruka chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair before placing his hands on his shoulders and leading him to the Hokage monument.

"If you hurry and finish early, I'll treat you to ramen before curfew," Iruka commented idly.

"All right!" Naruto cried, pumping his fist into the air and running ahead.

Iruka smiled again before shaking his head and following his student.

* * *

"Dang it! Dang it! Dang it!" Naruto grumbled racing towards the dormitory.

The streets were empty and the sun was setting. He had five minutes to get to his dorm before it was curfew. He shuddered to think what sort of punishment the old man would give him if he was caught outside again. A bright grin broke on his face as the building finally came into view. His smile almost faltered as he noticed the other boys in the dorm scoff and sneer at him slamming their windows shut or turning away from him.

"Hurry up Naruto!" Shikamaru Nara called to the blonde as he held the front door open. "They'll be checking the locks any minute!"

With one last burst of speed the blonde dove through the doorway and Shikamaru slammed and locked it behind him.

"T-thanks Shikamaru." Naruto panted leaning against the wall.

"You're such a hassle." Shikamaru whined. "You know about the curfew, it isn't like it changed."

"You say that but you still came down here to hold the door for him." Choji pointed out to his best friend from his spot on the stairs.

"Choji's right." Naruto said beaming. "You're all talk!"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to retort but froze when a loud shout echoed down the hall.

"Shikamaru Nara what are you doing out of bed?!" Yoshino Nara screeched.

Naruto and Choji exchanged a look before they both began to race up the stairs leaving Shikamaru by himself.

"H-hey! Are you really abandoning me?! Wait for me!" Shikamaru called after his friends.

"Sorry Shikamaru you're on your own!" Naruto called over his shoulder.

Shikamaru groaned before turning to his mother who stomped towards him shouting the whole way. Choji and Naruto raced into the room the three boys shared before slamming the door shut and leaning against it. The two boys looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Oh man, I feel so bad for Shikamaru right now." Choji said stifling a chuckle.

"Yeah, but it was him or us." Naruto joked.

Choji agreed before stepping away from the door and making his way to his bed. Naruto walked to his own bed before throwing himself on it and staring at the ceiling. A few minutes later the door to their room slammed open and a scowling Shikamaru entered shooting a glare at both of them before flicking the lights off and plopping down on his own bed.

"Sorry Shikamaru," Naruto said quietly trying to stifle another laugh as the three boys lay in darkness.

"Just shut up Naruto." Shikamaru mumbled before rolling over and falling asleep.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as he felt pressure on his forehead. His vision was still blurry from sleep as his dark eyes searched the area above his head until they managed to focus on the two pale fingers pressed into his forehead.

"Aniki," he groaned, brow furrowing as he tried to roll away from the older Uchiha.

"Wake up, Sasuke." Itachi said, a small smile on his face. "Today's the day you join the academy."

The younger Uchiha slowly sat up before giving his brother a weary look. Itachi ruffled his hair and Sasuke pulled away glowering at him.

"I wondered why you let me sleep in today." Sasuke muttered before standing. "You're in uniform." He said after a moment.

Itachi nodded as he unhooked his mask from his belt and raised it to his face. Sasuke grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Why are you in uniform Itachi?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Did you think you were the only heir joining the academy today?" Itachi asked his brother, all good humor gone. "Heirs from the other major clans will be joining today as well. By order of the Hokage each of you will have an anbu escort you."

Sasuke released his brother with a frown and crossed his arms.

"I don't need an escort, I'm not a baby." Sasuke said sternly.

"Than prove it." Itachi countered. "Prove you aren't a baby and that you are ready to be a real ninja by following the Hokage's orders."

Sasuke turned away from his brother and glared at the floor, trying to stifle the anger rising in him. He blinked rapidly as he felt the familiar pressure of Itachi pressing his fingers into his forehead again.

"Stop that!" he demanded, swatting at his brothers hand, while Itachi merely chuckled at him.

"Foolish little brother." He said with a small smile. "I was assigned to a different heir but your escort will be along shortly. Hurry and get ready."

Sasuke stubbornly refused to answer him, but after a few moments gave an affirmative nod. Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder before sliding his mask on and disappearing from the room.

* * *

"Wake up Naruto!" Choji shouted in the blonde's ear.

Naruto startled awake and flailed his arms as he bolted up in bed. The larger genin shook his head before turning back to his own bed. Naruto glanced at the clock and let out a frustrated grunt.

"Choji why did you wake me up so early!?" Naruto whined. "We don't have to be awake for another hour at least!"

"Naruto don't you remember what Iruka-sensei said?" Choji asked.

Naruto sat up at that and cocked his head as he tried to recall any reason that had been given for waking up at this ungodly hour.

"I don't remember him saying anything." Naruto finally determined, scratching the back of his head.

"You're hopeless!" Choji sighed, grabbing the last of his gear. "Iruka-sensei said that we would be getting new students at the academy today. The heirs of the great clans are arriving."

"Great clans?" Naruto questioned.

Choji sighed again rolling his eyes. "You know Aburame, Inuzuka, Uchiha, and Hyuga?"

Naruto mouthed all of them before looking at Choji and shrugging.

"You're hopeless." Shikamaru muttered sitting up with a yawn.

"They're the clans in Konoha that all have special jutsu that they pass down through their generations." Choji explained. "Like how Shikamaru's family specializes in shadow jutsu and my own clan's special jutsu."

"Ah." Naruto nodded in understanding. "Wait a second…" he trailed off, brow furrowing. "If you both are part of a great clan why are you at the academy?"

"Our clans are smaller, besides our fathers are out fighting right now." Shikamaru cut in, a tense silence following close behind.

"I…" Naruto began trying to find something to say.

"Don't worry about it." Shikamaru mumbled before leaving the room.

Naruto looked at his chubby friend about to apologize but Choji offered him a reassuring smile before shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it Naruto," Choji said with a shrug. "It's not your fault. You didn't start the war plus you didn't know. Shikamaru won't be mad for…"

But before Choji could finish the door was thrown open and in walked Yoshino Nara, glaring at both boys.

"What are you two still doing in here!? You're late!" Yoshino screamed at the two unsuspecting boys.

Shikamaru glanced at the ceiling from his seat at one of the breakfast tables and smirked as he heard his mother begin her muffled tirade.

"Revenge is sweet."

* * *

"Hinata-sama?" Neji called, knocking gently on her door. "Hinata-sama?" he called again.

He slowly slid the door open a crack to peer inside before slamming it all the way open when his young cousin wasn't in sight.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji called again. "Hinata-sama!"

He quickly activated his Byakugan and felt his shoulders sag in relief when he caught sight of the young girl sitting in the garden. Closing her door gently behind him he made his way to his cousin. She sat by the koi pond her head lowered and her feet dipped in the water. He had just slid the door open when he heard her greet him.

"N-nii-san." She said softly in acknowledgement. "G-good m-morning."

"Good morning Hinata-sama." Neji answered stiffly.

"I-is it time?" she asked, her voice hinting at her nervousness.

"It is." Neji answered.

She nodded before pulling her feet from the pond and standing. Suddenly her head swiveled to the right and she stood frozen in place.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, reaching into his weapon pouch while searching for any intruders.

"G-good morning a-anbu-san." Hinata stuttered before bowing low.

Neji's brow furrowed in confusion but before he could say anything a young man bearing the mark of the anbu black ops appeared in front of Hinata, returning the heiresses bow.

"Good morning Hinata-sama." The anbu said, his voice muffled by the cat mask he wore.

"Hinata-sama," Neji called again eyeing the other ninja warily.

"A-ah g-gomen nii-san!" Hinata stammered turning to face her cousin.

Neji had to force himself not to flinch away from her as she hurried towards him. He noticed the anbu following closely behind his cousin and frowned.

"I'll be walking Hinata-sama to the academy now." He told the masked ninja.

"I'll be following. Hokage's orders." The anbu responded.

Neji's frown deepened as he turned away from his cousin and the anbu and leading the way to the front gates. Hinata tried to hurry after him, tripping over the step leading into the house. Moving quickly the anbu caught her shoulders before she could fall helping her regain her balance.

"A-arigotou, Uchiha-sama." Hinata stammered her cheeks burning.

Itachi paused and spent a brief moment wondering how the small girl could tell it was him behind the mask but he pushed back his curiosity and instead patted her shoulder.

"Of course Hinata-sama, let's go." He said in response, waiting for her to move in front of him.

"H-hai!" she said nervously, bowing her head as she passed.

* * *

"Oh Sasuke-kun," Sakura sighed her head propped up by one hand.

"What are you going on about forehead girl?" Ino asked, sitting next to Sakura.

"None of your business pig," Sakura sneered at her best friend.

Ino grit her teeth and was about to retort but stopped, watching as a few other girls made their way to their seats giggling and whispering. Subtly she leaned closer to the pinkette and lowered her voice so that only the girl next to her could hear.

"Today's the day the heirs are supposed to be joining the rest of us." Ino whispered.

"Yeah, I know that pig." Sakura murmured. "What's your point?"

"My point billboard brow," Ino began eye twitching. "Is that Sasuke-kun is one of them, and while he would never look twice at an ugly hag like you I at least have a chance."

Sakura's mouth opened in outrage and she was about to retort when Ino cut her off with a glare.

"I say we team up, temporarily of course, to keep Sasuke-kun from the rest of these nobodies." She said glancing at the other whispering girls.

Sakura looked at them too before nodding and turning back to the other girl. "Deal, pig."

"Good morning class!" Iruka said brightly ending any side conversations. "Today is a very important day. We have a few new students today, everyone please welcome them kindly."

The classroom door opened and Naruto perked up trying to sneak a peek at his new classmates.

"First we have Kiba Inuzuka," Iruka introduced as a brown haired boy with a white dog in his jacket entered the room giving a nod in acknowledgement. "Next we have Shino Aburame." A tall boy with dark sunglasses was ushered into the room.

Naruto shivered involuntarily as the young boy seemed to stare through everyone. His chin dropped to his arms that were crossed over the desk still watching the two new boys. Iruka took a breath and mentally prepared himself before he announced the next student.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" he began but was quickly drowned out by all the eager screams of the girls in the class.

Iruka grimaced in annoyance while Sasuke managed to continue to look impassive. Naruto noticed that one of the girls who were swooning over the dark haired boy was Sakura and his eyes narrowed in a glare at the other genin. Shikamaru let out a groan next to him and covered his ears to try and drown out the sound to no avail.

"That's enough class," Iruka cried over the frantic girls. "We still have one last student to meet!"

The shouts died down to a dull murmur and Iruka sighed shaking his head before turning to the door one last time.

"Our last student is Hinata Hyuga."

Suddenly the class grew completely silent as a small frail looking girl entered. She lifted her head and a collective gasp could be heard as the students stared into the scarred face of Hyuga Hinata.

**A/N: Okay so that was long and kinda boring. As you can already tell a lot of things will be different than cannon. You'll find out exactly what as the chapters continue. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading!**


End file.
